The present invention relates to communication devices and more particularly to a duplex communication apparatus for motor vehicle so as to enable motor vehicle owner to immediately know any thing happened to the motor vehicle which is parked either legally or not.
Difficult to find a legal parking place in urban area in office hours during weekdays is many car owners"" experience. Also, one of many unexpected things may happen to a parked car. For example, a theft may break into a parked car even the theft-proof alarm installed in car is activated. In another example, car may be towed away due to illegal parking. In still another example if car is parked in an obstructed place temporarily, even there is a contact number left on the parked car other person may still be unable to contact the owner because a cellular phone carried by the owner is turned off intentionally or the signal is too weak due to geographical limitation. Thus, it is desirable to provide a duplex communication apparatus for motor vehicle in order to overcome the above drawbacks of prior art.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a duplex communication apparatus for a motor vehicle comprising a sensor mounted on a windshield being activated when a predetermined pressure is exerted thereon, a first cellular phone mounted in the motor vehicle being charged by a battery of the motor vehicle, an alarm coupled to the apparatus, a radio frequency (RF) module for receiving signals from or transmitting signals to an antenna of the motor vehicle, a first decoder, a central processing unit (CPU), a memory unit, an input unit for sensing signals sent from one of a plurality of motor vehicle components, an output unit activated in response to the signals received from the input unit, a voice generator, a dual-tone multi-frequency (DTMF) decoder, and a speaker wherein the first cellular phone and the alarm are switched to a ready state when a motor vehicle owner leaves the motor vehicle so that in a first case that the sensor is enabled by a person the apparatus is activated and the alarm is disabled simultaneously, whereby a two-way communication is established between the motor vehicle owner and the person through the sensor, the CPU, the voice generator, a second cellular phone carried by the motor vehicle owner, and the speaker; in a second case that both the sensor and the alarm are enabled because the motor vehicle is towed away by a tow truck the apparatus is activated, whereby a two-way communication is established between the motor vehicle owner and an law enforcement officer in charge of the tow truck through the sensor, the CPU, the voice generator, the second cellular phone carried by the motor vehicle owner, and the speaker; and in a third case that both the sensor and the alarm are enabled because the motor vehicle is broken into by a theft the apparatus is activate, whereby a two-way communication is established between the motor vehicle owner and the theft through the sensor, the CPU, the voice generator, the second cellular phone carried by the motor vehicle owner, and the speaker so as to be capable of disabling the motor vehicle in a remotely controlled manner.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.